1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric scooter and more particularly to a power switching device for quickly switching an electric scooter to battery-operated or manually operated mode.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventional scooter is pushed forward by foot. It is advantageous for being foldable and portable, while it is disadvantageous when wheeling an ascending road. Another conventional scooter is battery-operated (i.e., electric scooter) without the drawbacks of manually operated scooter. However, the construction of scooter has to be greatly modified in accommodation with the added battery and associated electrical devices. But the current scooter is still unsatisfactory even modified, as it can not be readily switched an electric scooter to manually operated mode when battery installed in the current scooter has been worn out, or it can not be changed from manually operated mode to a battery operated conveniently. Thus improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric scooter power switching device capable of being quickly switched to one of an engaged locked state when the electric scooter is manually operated, a disengaged limited state, and a disengaged locked state both when the electric scooter is battery-operated.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a power switching device mounted on an electric scooter including a coupling mechanism includes a seat, an n-shaped connection member, a first and second holes on both sides of said connection member, a third hole on a left side, a fourth hole above said third hole, a fifth hole on a right side, a sixth hole above fourth hole, a first threaded hole for motor, a second threaded hole for shaft, an internal spring receptacle, and a projected motor protector; a switching mechanism includes a bent lever having a pin hole, two opposite tabs, and a projection, a first spring, a cam having a first arcuate section, a second arcuate section, and a bore, a sleeve having a bore wherein said projection of said lever is inserted through said first spring, said hole of said cam, said second hole, and said bore of said sleeve to secure to said connection member, said first end of said first spring is secured in said pin hole, said tabs are urged against said connection member, and said second end of said first spring is secured to said top of said connection member; an elastic mechanism includes a bar-shaped first fastener having a threaded and a second spring wherein said threaded end of said first fastener is inserted through said seventh hole, said third hole, said second spring, and said fifth hole to secure in said third threaded hole, thus pivotably fastening said seat, and said first end of said second spring is secured to said eighth hole, and said second end of said second spring is secured to said spring receptacle, thus storing an elastic force in said seat; and a drive mechanism includes a sleeving member shaped to said rear wheel of said electric scooter for transmitting driving force thereto.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.